Rear windows for vehicles, such as pick-up trucks for example, often include a rear window with an opening that is selectively covered and uncovered by a movable window panel to provide ventilation within a cab portion of the pick-up truck. When closed, the movable window panel is positioned within the opening such that the movable window panel is flush with the rear window. The movable window panel is then moved to an offset position, i.e. a non-flush position, to provide ventilation by uncovering the opening. The movable window panel can then be slid along a track to completely uncover the opening.
Such window configurations provide challenges for packaging drive mechanisms to control movement of the movable window panel. Also challenging is maintaining a sealed interface between the rear window and the movable window panel when in a closed position.